<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames of Morning by AntigueGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901435">Flames of Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger'>AntigueGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Maybe - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Popstar! Touya, Prompt Fic, TicTok made me do it, TikTok, Unrequited Love, Vigilante! Yona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of events Yona and Touya meet and become friends. Maybe more? </p><p>Almost all inspired by one Cosplayer and I adore her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yona/Todoroki Touya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If long hair and tattoos...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The first time Yona saw him Lili had dragged her to some grimy pub with people in way too much black leather for the season to be comfortable.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Come on," Lili cried as she pulled her closer to the stage. "We have to get the good seats before the band even arrives!"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Lili," she said softly, "does your father even know you're here? I don't see your body-"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Don't spoil the fun!" The dark hair girl sprung to her feet and took Yona's hands. "I said we were going to have a girl's day! You're surrounded by so much testosterone you stopped taking care of your hair."<br/>
    <br/>
    Self-consciously, Yona lifted her hand to her crimson curls. "What's wrong with my hair?" Sure the ringlets felt a little coarser and last she looked in the mirror they were sticking out in odd directions. Not to mention the frizz. She needed to just bite the bullet and cut it short again. It was nothing but in the way when she was more active anyway.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Nothing," she smacked the wrist away and proceeded to finger style her hair. "You couldn't even dress the part? You look like someone from the upside of town."<br/>
    <br/>
    "Your dad is literally one of the strongest political figures of Japan."<br/>
    <br/>
    "So's yours, I just don't have nightly activities."<br/>
    <br/>
    She pouted at her best friend. There was nothing she could say in the ever growing crowd to discount her. So what if she had a secret job? And who cared who her dad was? He was dead anyway and her cousin took over his company and spot in the parliament. She was important in name only. Lili on the other hand-<br/>
    <br/>
    Her dark blue eyes shone bright even as she shoved her way through the leather and chains. She was the pinnacle of upper class rich fashion. Her long hair was pinned back with a silver comb with ocean waves while her pretty blue blouse and purple slacks stood out harshly in the crowd. Yona at least tried to fit in with the crowd. Her shirt, the same shade of crimson as her hair, was a low cut crop top under a tight leather jacket. She even went for her leather pants and red heels at Jaeha's encouragement. She looked hot... And hated it.<br/>
    <br/>
    Lili eventually stumbled back with two cups in her hand. Of course this was a place that wouldn't risk glassware.<br/>
    <br/>
    "Lili, hun, you're like a sister to me. So please know this comes from love, you better not be drinking!"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Come on," she shoved a sweet smelling cocktail into Yona's hands. "I'm twenty years old. I can take care of myself."<br/>
    <br/>
    She pulled her best scowl with fresh memories of pouring the girl onto her couch from the last time they drank. "Sure, whatever you say."<br/>
    <br/>
    It didn't take long for her blood to warm and for the opening band to step into the cramped stage. They announced some unoriginal name and the crowd screamed it's welcome.<br/>
    <br/>
    She flinched at the sound but took a long look at the lead singer. He was tall, lanky, but moved in such a lazy way that one could almost call it graceful. He had a crooked smile that screamed mischief but regardless it drew her in. <br/>
    <br/>
    Guitar in hand he started a soft melody with the drummers help. <br/>
    <br/>
    Yona smiled as Lili danced bedside her. Okay, she settled to lean against their table with her drink just as the energy shifted with the chorus, this might be fun. The band was good. They played their songs that made the room go crazy while the lead singer seemed to glow. The pure joy on his face from people loving his  music.<br/>
    <br/>
    "You should buy him a drink." Lili laughed at her flush. "I'm just saying. I doubt he would say no to you and you've been so tense."<br/>
    <br/>
    "You said there's too much testosterone in my life, so I should fix it with more testosterone?"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Just saying, a night might be good for you." With little more than a snicker Lili took Yona's drink and sent her stumbling with a firm shove. She stumbled right into the stage.<br/>
    <br/>
    He looked right at her with surprise painted clear on his face. The surprise was hers though when he crouched down with his mic in hand and twined one of her longer curls around his finger. She was mesmerized for just a moment by his smooth voice softly singing, "I know what you want from me." True to his lyrics she could smell cigarettes and other smokes on his hands. Briefly she wondered if he had a fire quirk... <br/>
    <br/>
    Heart in her throat, he winked and pulled away. "So if you want to piss offf your parents-" He continued his song with such a wide smile it took a moment to collect herself before she turned on her heel.<br/>
    "Lili," she hissed "I'm going to kill you."<br/>
    <br/>
    Instead of intimidating her, the younger girl only laughed, holding up fresh drinks.<br/>
    <br/>
    As the night went on she would certainly see the appeal. If she had to drink a little much to truly enjoy the pounding music, flashing lights, and crowds so be it.<br/>
     <br/>
     It wasn't until after, having just dumped Lili in a taxi, that Yona could fully breathe again. The crisp night air. smelled like rain with the settling humidity sticking to her already sweaty skin. It would be a horrible night for a walk but spending the last of her cash was a decent trade off to get Lili home safe.</p><p><br/>
    She cast a single glance around. Or, seeing as she was already drinking, she could always stay on the street a bit longer. It had been a while since she had a night to cut loose… She had her phone if she needed help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If we're talking body...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A singer meets dancer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Touya had just bid the rest of his band goodnight when he desided one more drink couldn't hurt. He hadn't expected the cute little red head from his show to be at the club a few doors down dancing her heart out.<br/>
    <br/>
    With every beat she twisted, spun, and just danced to the music. When she turned a man caught her hand and gave her a not so subtle proposition when he pulled her by the hips against him. The curled lipa told him all he needed to know. He turned to order two drinks but by the time he turned back to step in the man was already gone. The girl was making her way to the bar however, irritation clear in her eyes and phone in hand.<br/>
    <br/>
    When she passed he heard her singing with the song. "If we're talking bodies-"<br/>
    <br/>
    "You got a perfect one so put it on me." He cut in holding the spare drink in front of her. "You certainly dance better than you sing."<br/>
    <br/>
    Her eyes narrowed on the glass, then his face. Even in the low light he could see her cheeks turning colors again. "And your voice isn't that good." The comment was biting, tone not quite cold. It was likely warmed by the red in her cheeks.<br/>
    <br/>
    He laughed, nudging the drink closer to her. "Thanks for keeping me humble. Here take it. I swear there's nothing wrong with it."<br/>
    <br/>
    Instead she simply walked right passed him. "Look, I'm sorry for interupting your show." She said though she didn't sound apologetic at all. The fact she didn't even glance back at him certianly seemed to add to that. He likely would have walked away if he hadn't heard her follow up comment. "My friend shoved me against the stage."<br/>
    <br/>
    "It's fine." He smiled his best rouging grin. "Not the first and won't be the last. And at least you didn't climb up on stage."<br/>
    <br/>
    Her violet eyes widened in suprise even as the bartender handed her her a cocktail the same blue as his flames. "That happens?"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Every now and then..." He let her take a single sip of the beverage. Her happy hum was adorable but the way her tongue swiped her upper lip kept his eye. "So you seemed really comfortable on that dance floor."<br/>
    <br/>
    "I was taught some traditional dances as a kid. You watch enough people and you can pick up the patterns."<br/>
    <br/>
    He tried for intrest but the hum that was given seemed more bored than fascinated. "I don't know a lot about dance. A guitar doesn't give much mobility."<br/>
    <br/>
    She looked him over. Her violet eyes taking the time to take in every detail. "That's a shame. A body like that and you still don't show it off?"<br/>
    <br/>
    "Are you calling me hot?" He smirked at the irony while enjoying her face exploding with color.<br/>
    <br/>
    "I'm calling you conventially attractive. I suppose you are a little warm."<br/>
    <br/>
    "Just a little?"</p><p>    <br/>
    "Just a little"</p><p>    <br/>
    "Oh," he hummed softly.</p><p>    <br/>
    Taking a long sip of her drink he could see her collecting herself. "I'm Yona by the the way." </p><p>    <br/>
    "Touya, pleasure to meet you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is subject to change. I'm not very happy with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I could be your Sugar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Band Practice runs abit longer than anticipated. Yona just wanted to give Touya a gift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>   Btw just found out that while Dabi might be a basic bitch 176 cm (5'9") instead of the beanpoll we all thought, Yona is a whole 157 cm (5'1”) so you know... It works. She would fit perfectly under his chin for a hug.<br/>     For the rest of the important people such as the dragons, check out this.<br/>    http://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/compsizes.xhtml?Touya~male~176_Yona~female~157_Kija~male~175_Zeno~male~166_Jae Ha~male~182.9_Shin Ah~male~180</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <br/>    <br/>     Yona grins as she ran through the studio to find room three. Touya had said that his band's practice was usually over around this time and Yuun had taught her how to bake his favorite sweet. When she opened the door she froze. Touya sat in the center of the room with the same grin he had when he was on stage.<br/>    <br/>    With him was two others she could recignize from his band with the drummer sitting on a box knocking a rhythm while his co singer sat across from him harminizing. <br/>    <br/>     "I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot.<br/>"Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot.<br/>"I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime.<br/>"Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got."<br/>    <br/>    He looked up suprised and his face fell. "Yona, what are you doing?"<br/>    <br/>    "Oh uh... Yuun taught me me to bake. We made carrot cake."<br/>    <br/>    His eyes flicked across the rest of his band who all watched him intently.<br/>    <br/>    There was a dead silence until his drummer leaned back. "Look man, if you don't I will."<br/>    <br/>    He seemed to blush at whatever the statement Implied but he didn't get to speak. Instead his co singer raised his hand with a big grin. "Excuse me, Miss Yona right? That's a pretty big container. Is there enough for all of us?"<br/>    <br/>    She felt herself fumble as she set down the cake on the table. "Well there is, but I didn't think to bring any other plates or utensils."<br/>    <br/>    The man started to laugh but Touya gave him a swift kick to the shin. "That's fine, we have plenty here. But are you really just here to deliver a cake?"<br/>    <br/>    "Well... Yes?" Her face flushed as his eyes bore into her. No matter how she looked at it she couldn't shake the feeling she wasn't supposed to be there. Had she walked in on something she wasn't supposed to? "I mean, it's your birthday tomorrow and you said you hap plan so I just-"<br/>    <br/>    "Your birthday!" The drummer yelled. "Why didn't you tell us man? We need to take you for a night on the town! Have some fun! Pick up some girls!"<br/>    <br/>    "Hey!" The other singer glared at the shorter one and glanced at Yona. "Don't be vulgar for all we know this cutie could be his girl."<br/>    <br/>    "Oh no," Yona was quick to hold up a hand with a smile. "He's just a dear friend."<br/>    <br/>    Touya hadn't been facing her but his expression must have said something because the other two stared at him wide eyed with a soft "woah" and "poor guy".<br/>    <br/>    Touya stood up, ears red as his hair. "I'm going to grape plates. All of you behave!" He stormed past her even as the other two laughed.<br/>    <br/>    "Don't mind him," the Drummer smiled. "He get easily embaressed apparently. I'm Daichi by the way. It's nice to meet you."<br/>    <br/>    "And I'm Shota. Say Yona, haven't we seen you somewhere before?"<br/>    <br/>    "Oh Probably when I was shoved at the stage during one of your shows."<br/>    <br/>    The man hummed softly and looked her over again. "I see. A fan?"<br/>    <br/>    "I suppose. My friend is really into your music and she pulled me along."<br/>    <br/>    "Oh, well if you and Touya aren't really a thing how about you and I-" He suddenly paled looking over her shoulder with a laugh. "Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say. Woops."<br/>    <br/>    "You should work on your memory..." Touya's cool voice said from behind her. "Here-" he passed her the utensils and noticed the four plates instead of three. "You planned to stay right?"<br/>    <br/>    She knew she was getting flustered from the way her faced warmed but swollowed. He was too close. She could smell singed hair and something fruity on his breath while the heat of his quirk warmed her arm. "Ah... Not really I was just going to drop it off..." His blue eyes bore into here and her insides melted. "But I didn't have any other plans."<br/>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So real talk, I know this doesn't have many readers but how many of you are familiar with Yona of the Dawn. Are you anime only or are you up to date eith the manga?</p><p>Also are people Interested in Vigilante Yona? Should I touch on that abit more?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keep your head up...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A broken heart can often be helped by a protective friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So because these are often made with tiktoks to go with them I will be posting as the Tiktoks are made. If you follow banansink's villian Deku AU it will be alot like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Touya glared at his phone's blank screen. Six days and not a single call, text, or even social media post from Yona. She was one of his few friends so maybe he was being paranoid about the entire situation.<br/>    <br/>    He might think such an easy conclusion if not for the fact that she mentioned confessing to her crush. And didn't she say that he was her first love since her last one betrayed her somehow? Something about finally having the courage to put her heart out there again. What if he broke her heart? What if she was taken back to whatever trauma the last guy gave her? No, he decided, he would not stand by while his friend was hurting!<br/>    <br/>    He shoved his phone in his pocket and set off on a mission to find Yona.<br/>    <br/>    To his surprise, he couldn't find her but instead a short boy ran up to him. He called Touya by name, but before he could worry the boy waved a hand dismissively. "Yona talks about you a lot." Just with those words the boy launched into a long explanation of Yona needing time alone. When he ended it with a hand on his hip and a snide, "that especially goes for men like you," Touya saw red.<br/>    <br/>    "And what kind of man is that?"<br/>    <br/>    He saw the kid look over his ripped jeans and flannel. His eyes lingered on the bruised jaw and scraped knuckles up until he spoke again with a measured tone that made his blood boil. "You're not one of Yona's dragons. You're not even that close."<br/>    <br/>    He snarled and desperately wanted to throw the first punch. He was degraded more than enough at home but this was a kid. This kid was probably important to Yona. It was all he could do to grit his teeth until another man with leaf green hair put a hand on the kid's shoulder.<br/>    <br/>    "Come now Yuun, this man is someone Yona mentioned before. We can't cheer her up but maybe he can. Isn't that right Sir?" He looked deep into his eyes and the smile the man gave would have been chilling if he hadn't seen worse.<br/>    <br/>     "I just want to make sure she's alright."<br/>    <br/>    Jaeha nodded slowly and held put a key. "Make sure you announce yourself first so she doesn't shoot you."<br/>    <br/>     No sooner had he been given the address than he ran. Lucky for him, her apartment was easy to find even if it was in a different area than he anticipated.<br/>    <br/>    When he knocked on the door he barely heard her. "Please go away."<br/>    <br/>    "That's the nicest you've ever tried to chase me off."<br/>    <br/>    There was a long beat of silence. Just as he was getting worried the door cracked open. All he could see was messy hair and a single eye but it was more than enough for him to see that all her fire had left.<br/>    <br/>    "Touya please," she said softly "I'm not in the mood to entertain."<br/>    <br/>    "If that was the case you wouldn't have opened the door. So, you going to invite me in? I came all this way."<br/>    <br/>    A tired sigh was all he got in turn. <br/>    <br/>    Her space was tidy but sparse. Very few photos and none of the little figures or charms other girls seemed so fond of. It almost seemed like the place was ready to be left at a moment's notice. Just grab a few things and run.<br/>    <br/>    He shook away that thought. Not everyone lived ready to run away at the first opportunity.<br/>    <br/>    "Why are you really here?"<br/>    <br/>    "No reason..." He frowned at her pale complexion and dark shadows under her eyes. "You haven't been sleeping."<br/>    <br/>    When she only shrugged he pushed her back towards the couch. "Go sit down. I'll deal with you Iater."<br/>    <br/>    She didn't even grumble. He tried to ignore the way she brought her knees to her chest and the way her shoulders guarded her ears. Whatever happened, whoever caused this...<br/>    <br/>    He shook his head focusing on going through her collection of tea. To his surprise, there wasn't much. A basic black, an earthy green, and in the last tin was something floral. Roses maybe? <br/>    <br/>    Fuyumi always liked green tea but he thought he could vaguely remember her saying something about roses helping heartache. Or was that rosemary for a stomach ache? Both? Regardless he decided on the floral tea and sighed.<br/>    <br/>    He only was able to cheer up his sister because he was her brother. Yona was an acquaintance, maybe even a friend. He had no idea how to bring back her fire or even if she would want him to try...<br/>    <br/>    It was when he poured the water over the leaves that he noticed a frame flat on the counter. A picture of two children. Yona at maybe ten in what was probably an expensive dress and the other a boy only slightly older. His dark hair and reserved smile was a complete contrast to her. To Touya's amusement they were both covered with mud and leaves as if they had been rolling in fields but the unbridled joy in the picture made his heart constrict. <br/>    <br/>    It didn't take a genius to know it was a broken heart. <br/>    <br/>    Only when he sat next to her did she lift her head from her knees. She'd been crying.<br/>    <br/>     "Here," he handed her the mug. Sending a silent thanks to the divine he watched as she uncurled and tucked her feet to the side. She still wouldn't lean on him or even touch him but she sat close enough that he felt the heat of her body. To his relief, as she stared into the steaming mug her tears had already dried. She took a long trembling breath.<br/>    <br/>    He smiled. "I could kill him for you."<br/>    <br/>    Finally her shoulders relaxed when she shot him a dry look. <br/>    <br/>    "I'd make it look like an accident."<br/>    <br/>    She shook her head but there was a ghost of a smile. "Don't be ridiculous!" <br/>    <br/>    He smiled wide and mimicked a catching flame. "Whoosh!"<br/>    <br/>    This time she laughed and finally warmth was back in her eyes. Her gaze still fell back to her cup. He spoke before he thought better of it.<br/>    <br/>    Nudging his knee against hers. "He doesn't deserve you anyway."<br/>    <br/>    Her face fell as her eyes glazed with tears. Pursing her lips she looked away, hiding behind her curls. <br/>    <br/>    "So keep your head up." He said softly. <br/>    <br/>    She looked at him again and this time he smiled at the lack of tears.<br/>    <br/>    When he repeated it she said it with him. He understood. He sadly understood all too well the effort of comforting yourself and trying to convince your own heart that you would be okay. Even as her eyes fell back to her cup he knew she would be okay...<br/>    <br/>    He smiled and stood. "Now, I've gotta go commit a murder."<br/>    <br/>    Her head snapped up so quickly he heard the chains of her earrings hit the stones. "What- Touya wait!"<br/>    <br/>    He walked to the door acting as if he didn't hear her. He would have continued too if he didn't hear a noise followed by a sharp curse. A quick pivot on his heel ended with Yona in his arms.<br/>    <br/>    He felt her tence against him and he let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry thought you tripped."<br/>    <br/>    She pulled away quickly. He was speechless at the pretty pink flush on her cheeks and the way she fixed her hair. "No, just stumbled."<br/>    <br/>    "Right..." He muttered listening to her nervous giggle. "Hey, I don't work this Friday. How about I buy you a drink."<br/>    <br/>    "I'm not really-"<br/>    <br/>    "-as friends." He cut in, holding up a hand. "Just as friends."<br/>    <br/>    For a long moment there was silence. Her eyes wandered everywhere from his face, to her own hands, to her now cold tea, his chest. She had settled on the spot over his left shoulder when her shy smile shone in the fading light.<br/> <br/>   "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fall in love for the night...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What actually happens that night. Based not from tiktok but from a song I heard on the radio.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was a normal evening out, she tried to convince herself as she lifted a stain to her lips. Like any other evening she planned to drink she would have two, maybe three, before dancing to a couple songs and going home. But she wouldn't dance this time, that would be weird. She was having <em>one</em> drink with a <em>friend </em>and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>   Perfectly normal.</p><p> </p><p>   Perfectly social.</p><p> </p><p>   Yona drank with her dragons all the time and had even been drunk under the table a few times. It was normal. It was casual. So <em>why</em> was she so nervous? She was even putting on make up for this! It was just Touya. The same Touya that wasn't interested. The same Touya that felt the need to clarify that they were getting a drink as  <em>friends! </em>If she only knew how she had jinxed herself.</p><p> </p><p>   Five cocktails later and she found herself ready to grab him by that stupid vest of his and kiss him. She had almost talked herself out of it too until a conversation she couldn't even remember had him staring deep into his glass with such a shy look her heart almost jumped out her throat. He looked adorable! small smile, downcast eyes, deep in thought. He was the smartest dumb-ass she know and she love it. Just that. Not him Himself.</p><p> </p><p>   "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>   She took in a sharp breath and her eyes immediately fell to her own drink. He said it. He said those words and she knew it was a trap. She knew it was a lie. So, it had to be the gin talking when she grabbed him exactly how she had pictured and kissed him. It had to be the vodka that had her whispering those very words back into his ear until he pulled her close and murmured a simple, "I need you." </p><p> </p><p>  She had melted against him and trembled. Yes. This was right. So she invited him home. She pulled him into her bed. For that lone night, logic was pointless. He was hers and she was his. She knew better than to call him such but just this once...</p><p> </p><p>  They were in love for just that one night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hit the gin a little hard while writing this but it was fun.</p><p>So I highly recommend "FINNEAS - Let's Fall In Love For The Night" because its really sad but adorable and clearly my adhd/autistic ass is an auditory person. Also a side note raspberries are part of the rose family. And I love Raspberries.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Last night I said that I loved you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after isn't always pleasant. Feelings and pride can get in the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    For the first time in a month, Touya didn't wake up to yelling. He was in a lumpy bed with someone curled into his side. <br/>    <br/>    Another night with someone else explained a bit, including the hang over that made opening his eyes a nightmare. He contented himself to settle back into sleep until he heard a faint murmer of a very familiar voice. He saw the tangle of crimson curls and paled. Well, there goes that friendship.<br/>    <br/>    What a way to lose it. He looked over her properly and sighed. She was gorgeous in a way he never let himself see since that first night they met. She had such round features that seemed so innocent. He knew she was a blaze when she let herself feel. He also knew she only allowed sparks to show. She was an ember and when she called his quirk a candle it was enough to make him not hate it if only until he saw Endeavor again. She knew how to make him smile. <br/>    <br/>    God, he really fucked up.<br/>    <br/>    He had just pulled on his vest when her eyes slowly opened. Shimmering purple that he often saw in sunsets. When she called his name he wanted nothing more than to slip back into bed her. He would take her into his arms, kiss her temple, and convince her to stay in bed all day. Maybe he would make her breakfast, maybe it would be closer to lunch. Instead he looked over her from her glazed tired eyes, the arch of her marked neck, the graceful slope of her shoulder to her trim waist and blanket that draped low over her petite waist and smirked.<br/>    <br/>    When she sat up he tried to ignore the various scars he never noticed before of the tired gravel in her voice when she asked him where he was going. <br/>    <br/>    The night before, way before he followed her home, he had bought her a drink. She had needed it as she ranted about a man named Hak and how the "dragon wannabe" could have at least said he was betrothed. He had no idea how they got to the point that they would fall into bed together.<br/>    <br/>    He also had no idea what possessed him to say he loved her. With a swift motion he zipped his vest and remembered. <br/>    <br/>    He had leaned down, held her close, and whispered his need for her. She had melted in his arms and yet had the gall to look him in the eye and whisper "earn it" in his ear. Well, earn it he did.<br/>    <br/>    "That's the last time I drink tequila," he said snapping his final button into place. <br/>    <br/>    He heard her gasp and looked just in time for a pillow to hit him square in the face.<br/>    <br/>    The puff fell to the floor and he realized she had a glimmer to her eyes much like the one that made him ask her out in the first place. This one however, was accompanied with a snarl. "If you regret it so much then get out and forget about it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Go ahead and Leave...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This happens after Yona  shares a very awkward dinner with the Todoroki children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super rushed and i typed it directly into the Ao3 text box so its sloppy but I'm mostly okay with how it turned out. My primary modes of typing are under repair so this with on a borrowed computer ^^; I'll come back to edit like i plan to do with the other chapters but for now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A talk he said. Yona glanced over Touya and bit her lip. Since the left the house the bastard hadn't even said a single word and looked so casual it made her want to scream. WHy did she agree to let him walk her home? Why didn't she just <em>leave</em> when she had the chance?</p><p> </p><p>    "My father wants us to try and form a relationship." he finally said when she paused to watch some children play in a park. "He even mentioned an arranged marriage."</p><p> </p><p>    "That's ridiculous," she said with a snort, "Who would he even arrage it with. All my family is dead or pretends I am."</p><p> </p><p>   "I know..." His voice was so soft it warmed her heart. He never did understand her full situation until now and of course he handled it with the same care he did everything else. That was until he all but threw ice on her. "You know that night was a mistake right?"</p><p> </p><p>   "Of course." she snapped. "I knew how you viewed it. I never disputed."</p><p> </p><p>   He chuckled. "You know, when you're flustered you talk like someone raised as royalty."</p><p> </p><p>   She knew he was right. Hak used to paint it out and Kija still did. She was speaking to Touya however. "And you speak poorly for someone raised in a house like that."</p><p> </p><p>   "What can I say? I live for my music, not the old man."</p><p> </p><p>   "What's the point of this Touya? Did you walk me home just to tell me how much you regret our night together?"</p><p> </p><p>   "No, I- I just wanted to say good bye."</p><p> </p><p>   "Good bye?"</p><p> </p><p>   "We can't see each other anymore. I know this is my fault. I know that you probably wanted to give this a try but... I'm just not able to be in a relationship right now."</p><p> </p><p>   She stared at him, her temper rising evaporating her empathy, shriving her understanding. After everything, the way he ran, how she searched for him, how she lost him. Fine, she was being selfish but perhaps it was deserved. "Then leave."</p><p> </p><p>   "What," he blinked in surprised so she shifted until she could face him fully. </p><p> </p><p>   "If you want to leave, then go a head and leave. I'm not going to stop you.." Tears or perhaps bileful lies burned her throat. </p><p> </p><p>   "What do you-"</p><p> </p><p>   "No," she made sure to keep her voice level. "I'm not going to chase you. What did you honestly expect for me? Tears and screaming? Sorry to disappoint, but if I cried every time someone left, I would never stop crying" Her eyes burned despite her words so she swallowed. She would swallow the grief and sorrow like she always did. "I simply am done chasing people Touya. I'm done and your free to return home."</p><p> </p><p>   She turned to continue but her arm was grabbed and used tp spin her back to facing him.</p><p> </p><p>   "Yona," he said in the voice that made her insides tremble. It didn't help that she had stumbled into his chest. Looking up into his blue eyes she saw grief alongside something dark. Something she had never noticed before. "I'm not doing this to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>   "But you did." Pushing away, she brushed off her skirt. "Do you know what hurt me most? And no, it's not that you ran when you realized what we did. It hurts that out friendship means so little to you that you let one drunken night ruin it. I thought I mattered more than that. I thought our friendship meant more than that."</p><p> </p><p>   His focus never wavered but she could watch his regret grow. "You do mean a lot to me. There is just too much going on to-"</p><p> </p><p>   "No- It's not that there is 'too much' happening in your life. You're pushing me away. I am perfectly content to stay friends but I won't do that if it will just be me chasing your back. Here is your opportunity to make your choice. Turn around and go home, or walk me home and well talk this through over tea."</p><p> </p><p>   Turning again she walked.</p><p> </p><p>   She heard footsteps following her and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tell me pretty lies...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interspection is hard...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was going to wait until i finished the scene that follows thia but I'll be damned if Triple Threat Tyro didn't almost make me cry! It will be up in a few days.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Yona hated silence. Before her father was killed there was always the sound of staff, guards, laughter, something filling the air. Now she sat in her tiny apartment dwelling on a night she knew should have meant nothing.<br/>    <br/>    When her father died she was able to pick herself up and move forward. When Hak revealed he was engaged to another she tried to distance herself until he broke her heart too. But Touya...<br/>    <br/>    He didn't love her.<br/>    <br/>    He made that clear and yet...<br/>    <br/>    He said he loved her. He had been so caring, so warm, that she had just fallen into bed with him. She had done the very thing she said she would never do!<br/>    <br/>    Gods... Yuun says she cares too easily. Jaeha says she simply cares too much. Each of her dragons had warned her about getting involved with Touya and she ignored them all. Even Shinah didn't trust him. <br/>    <br/>    Despite the fresh warnings and consolations rolling through her mind she still wanted to hear thise words from him one more time. The way he said it, even through the haze of alcohol and pounding music, had been so soft and almost shy.  They way his eyes focused on the bar until he gathered the courge to look her in the eye.<br/>    <br/>    She should have walked away from such a pretty lie. <br/>    <br/>    Despite knowing that she hadn't thought and just kissed him. She could still feel the worn leather vest in her hands and his soft skin on her knuckles. He was addictive and with how addled her brain was it was all too easy to sink deeper into the blazing pit of passion. <br/>    <br/>    "Last time he drinks tequila" was what he said the morning after. She had been horrified. Embaressed. She wanted nothing more that to disappear from that bed and desend into the next world for her crime. She finally moved forward from that. The betrayal and guilt were things she learned long ago to let go of- if only to survive. Instead she found herself dwelling on the way he would avoid her gaze.<br/>    <br/>    Many times after she would try to find him after practice or go to his usual playing grounds. Typically he would walk right past her if she found him at all.<br/>    <br/>    The day she recieved a dinner invitation to the Todoroki household for dinner she knew she didn't want to go. The rest of the country though Kouka Yona was dead and gone. She feared how the number two hero found her. She thought the only thing she feared more was what that brutw would do if she refused...<br/>    <br/>    At least she thought until she saw Touya sulking on the couch when she arrived. From the way his eyes widened he didn't even know she was coming. It wasn't too late to leave, she told herself. But no-<br/>    <br/>    He didn't care.<br/>    <br/>    She <em>doesn't</em> care.<br/>    <br/>    Her feelings aren't even there.<br/>    <br/>    She's not scared...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Before you go...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To say goodbye is to let go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    With tears in her eyes she watched Touya be lowered into the cold ground. <br/>    <br/>    "He hated the cold." She muttered bitterly. <br/>    <br/>    Kija's human hand took one of hers as Yuun looped his arm through the other. "I'm sorry..." Kija' s words were sincere but all she could think about was the fact that he was gone. Yet another precious person to mark for the grave.<br/>    <br/>    Her fist clenched the yellow bouquet in her hands and grit her teeth. She never should have gotten close to someone outside her dragons. She never should have gotten close to anyone at all. She should have moved on! For the love of all that was just she should have <em>let him go</em>!<br/>    <br/>    Regardless, there she stood infront of a stone he would have laughed at with him in a casket he would have hated and in the ground never to be seen again. He was dead. Yona would never see him again and she couldn't even bring him a proper bouquet. The shop attendant said they were yellow acacias. It didn't mean anything to her but the girl's quirk made her insist on the garish arrangement. She should have left earlier to find a different shop. <br/>    <br/>    She had no idea how long she stood there. It was long enough that everyone had left. Even Shinah who stood at her back had patted her shoulder and whispered a goodbye some time ago.<br/>    <br/>    She blinked back tears and stealed herself to say goodbye.<br/>    <br/>    "You're a bastard..." She started hating the way her voice broke. "Always acting like a badass only to be killed by your own stupid quirk. You didn't even let me apologize for what I said to you. You really died thinking I hate you, didn't you?"<br/>    <br/>    She felt fresh tears fall but couldn't bring herself to care. Instead to looked into the petals and traced a bud. "The truth is I still cared for you. And if you did-" she swollowed. She couldnt say the words. All those whispered allegations that she just couldn't seem to connect to him. "If you did do what they say, why didn't you reach out to me? Why didn't to reach out to someone? Ive never seen Fuyumi that distraught. I guess it's wrong to blame you though..."<br/>    <br/>    She said and lowered to her knees. She placed the flowers in front of his name.<br/>    <br/>    "If I had said something would you have even listened?"<br/>    <br/>    She didn't know if she was talking about her feelings or his but she didn't have time to dwell.<br/>    <br/>    The temperature on her back raised as Endeavor himseld stood over her. She glared and stood. "You missed your own son's funeral."<br/>    <br/>    His eyes flicked from her to the arrangement on the ground and his lip twisted. "I had work to do. You couldn't bring an appropriate bouquet?"<br/>    <br/>    "I listened to an expert. I hope it was important."<br/>    <br/>    "It was. I didn't know you cared so much for Touya."<br/>    <br/>    Her eyes narrowed. "We were acquainted."<br/>    <br/>    "From what I just heard, it sounds like a very important acquaintanceship."<br/>    <br/>    "He was a brilliant young man. Not that you would have noticed."<br/>    <br/>    His glare sent a chill down her spine. If she didn't know better she would assume he was about to hit her.<br/>    <br/>    The realization was a train.<br/>    <br/>    Touya's bruises, his hate for his own quirk, the signs of trauma; everything could be traced back to the number two hero.<br/>    <br/>    Yona felt faint. Her vision narrowed. All she could see was the man's stupid flame mustache and that cocky smirk. How had she not noticed that malicious aura before? She failed Touya. She failed her friend. Was that why? Was <em>he </em>why?<br/>   <br/>    Her eyes burned and a crisp breeze carried the sound of insects. All her grief, all her wrath, channelled into a single glare she thought would only be seen by the man who killed her father. The father of Touya was just as bad- worse that SooWon. <br/>    <br/>    "I swear on his grave, you will pay for all you've done."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's been a year now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the anniversary of Touya's death Yona meets someone at his grave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay real talk. </p><p>I'm sleep deprived and all of this was written in disjointed spurts with my little sisters losing their collective shit about anything from a broken headband to the dog to wanting to go to the pool with my little brother being a thirteen year old terror and my dad attempting to modify his jeep. </p><p>By all Devine, I forgot how exhausting visiting family was and I don't leave until Thursday. </p><p>Anyway there's a good chance this wont make sence and be OOC. Constructive criticism is always appreciated because I'm probably not looking back at this monstrosity until I have to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Deep breaths of autumn air chilled her lungs when Yona stepped out of the car. Her cute white dragon caught her wrist and almost toppled her back into the passanger seat but she couldnt bring himswlf to anger. He was only worried for her after all. Death anniversaries always affected her for the worst.<br/>    <br/>    "Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked back to see Kija leaned forward between the seats of the car. <br/>    <br/>    "I'm sure," she tried for a smile but knew for unconvincing it must had been. "I have to make sure some one is keeping an eye on rhe grave. I'll be okay..."<br/>    <br/>    He relented resting his claw  on the drivers seat refusing to lean back. "Call if you need me?" <br/>    <br/>    "Kija," Jaeha's suave voice was strained with irritation. "Would you be so kind as to get your nails out of my shoulder?"<br/>    <br/>    Over apologetic rambling and angry yelling a small p'kyuu as Ao jumped onto her shoulder. The tiny red squirrel happily munched the earring he could reach even as Zeno stepped from the vehicle and took her hands.<br/>    <br/>    Even after all this time he still looked to be the sixteen year old kid they met in the mountains. "If young miss is sure she'll be okay she eill be okay. Besides, Seiryuu will be watching the young miss just in case there's trouble."<br/>    <br/>    True to his word, in the back seat Shinah watched her from behind his mask. The thought made her smile.<br/>    <br/>    "Thank you Zeno but I'm just visiting a grave."<br/>    <br/>    After they finally let her walk away she easily found the familiar stone. <br/>    <br/>    "Hey Touya," she whispered as she set to cleaning the grave. "It's been a year but I guess it's bad manners to say happy anniversary."<br/>    <br/>    The air was still without even the rustle of leave to stir the air. "I've missed you. And I know you said your band would be fine without you but they miss you too. Can you believe they found a new singer? He's not exactly taking them anywhere in the industry but you know."<br/>    <br/>    She tried on to curse when her lighter didn't work. Of course it wouldn't. She looked towarda her bag to see if she had a spare but paused. There behind her was a man.<br/>    <br/>    Biting her lip she looked up dark denim jeans, a worn shirt, and black jacket. He didn't seem to have weapons but his hands, neck, and face were covered in scars. Or perhaps they were botched skingraphs? His shaggy black hair hung in his blue eyes. He watched her with pity and for a moment she swore he was Touya.<br/>    <br/>    "Sorry," the man said with a reserved grin, "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Dabi..."<br/>    <br/>    "Oh..." Scraping together what little of her dignity was left she stood. "Uh- I'm Yona. I'm sorry, were you close to Touya?"<br/>    <br/>    "You could say that."<br/>    <br/>    "I love criptic answers." The bitterness in her own tone made her cringe. "Sorry. Just seems like so much about him is still a mystery."<br/>    <br/>    Dabi was quiet for just a moment before he spoke. The soft tones were clearly meant to be soothing but instead the words made her eyes burn. "He thought the same about you. He cared about you and has terriefied he ruined your friendship afew times. Last time he mentioned you, he said you hated him." Yona could only nod but he continued. "Do you- hate him I mean."<br/>    <br/>    "No... I was angry and it was for some stupid reason. He said something I didn't like and I was stupid and it escalated. I was angry at myself but projected it on him and I just... Blurted out the first thing that I thought would hurt him... He really died thinking I hated him and I never got a chance to tell him the truth."<br/>    <br/>    "What truth?" His voice was thick and his eyes shadowed.<br/>    <br/>    She only shook her head, rocking back on her heals. "It doesn't really matter. How did you know him."<br/>    <br/>    "Oh uh- he taught me to play guitar. We practically grew up together. We told eachother everything and uh-"<br/>    <br/>    "So you knew about his father?"<br/>    <br/>    Dabi froze. She could see his fist clench and the shadow that crossed his eyes. "So you knew and yet he still suffered until he died?"<br/>    <br/>    "Endeavor is a powerful man." He defended weakly. Vaguly, she thought he might had been referring to more but she didn't have the energy to unpack the double meaning.<br/>    <br/>    "I know..." She sighed tilting her head back to watch the clouds sweep across the sky. "I'm going to take him down."<br/>    <br/>    She heard his sharp intake of breath and the crack in his voice. "What?"<br/>    <br/>    "I'm going to make him pay for what Endeavor is doing to his family. You know how much Touya feared for Shoto and the kid is still suffering. Well needless to say, if the Hero killer doesn't get him first I will."<br/>    <br/>    "So you plan to kill him?"<br/>    <br/>    Yona remained sillent. This guy didn't need to know what she'd done to others before her sights set on Endeavor. If sbe didn't answer he would also have deniability.<br/>    <br/>    Instead of taking the end of conversation he laughed. A sharp bark of amusement that made her heart hurt. "I never thought you would have it in you to even consider killing someone! Yet here you are plotting the murder of the number two hero! And what for a guy you slept with once?"<br/>    <br/>    "I cared for him damn it!" She turned on the man and snarled jabbing a finger to his chest. "He was one of the only who actually mattered in this damm life! It took a year for me to even think of him without breaking down and just because he regretted that night doesn't mean I didn't love him! I knew he didn't care about me! I knew the moment I got drunk and slept with him he wasn't in it for forever from the way he ran the moment he realized who I was! But you know what? That's fine!  We weren't made for eachother and I live with that! But I won't have some stranger laughing at me or questioning my intentions."<br/>    <br/>    He seemed stared as she heaved. She liked to think she wasn't an angry person but a reaction like this... Only one person pushed her buttons like this and he couldn't anymore. She wasn't ready for someone to challange her in such a way so of course she would snap at him. Right?<br/>    <br/>    Dabi surprise shifted to a sad smile as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to laugh. I was just surprised someone as cute at you claimed to be ready to kill anyone. Blood doesn't suit you."<br/>    <br/>    She took a long sigh and smelled rain on the horizon. "So people say... Dabi I have a question for you."<br/>    <br/>    "Alright, what is it?"<br/>    <br/>    "Do you think he's happy now?"<br/>    <br/>    He fell silent again and she noticed her eyes on the unlit candle and flowers she had brought. He lifted a freshly fallen leaf from the grave and spun the stem between his fingers. "Touya was rarely happy. His brothers and sisters, his band, you; those things made Touya Todoroki smile but I don't think he was ever really happy. Even if he wasn't, its too late now..."<br/>    <br/>    She watched him drop the leaf and watched unamused as his crooked smirk turned on her. "I think a cute girl like you shouldn't dwell on the dead. It makes you creepy."<br/>    <br/>    "Says the man flirting infront of his supposed best friends grave."<br/>    <br/>    "Says the girl who couldn't say goodbye and visiting on the anniversary of his death."<br/>    <br/>    "Don't play games with me." Yona's growl made him laugh but he did turn on his heal and walk away. <br/>    <br/>    "It was nice to see you Yona. I hope, for your sake, we don't meet again."<br/>    <br/>    She tried to shake off the encounter but she could also see Shinah attempting to shake off the other dragons. When she met them all he would say was, "I saw him on my patrol." But by then it was too late.<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    <br/>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>